Love Can Hurt
by dawny.fall
Summary: When Isabel {or Kitsune} soon finds out she isn't the only mutant out there,she must find the Hamato Yoshi to help her complete her training. But she soon finds herself falling for one of the turtles and ends up turning the turtles against one another. Can this other mutant help these brothers be brothers once again?
1. Chapter 1: Hidden

**Love Can Hurt**

**Chapter One: Hidden**

"You aren't ready!" Oba stood there looking at me with her 'I'm serious' look.

"Yes I am!"

"Kitsune...You know you're not! Plus you should being using it for revenge!" I turned my head away from her in anger.

"Remember what they did to you! Remember how they tortured you and asked you questions! They should pay!"

"Yes they did that to me! But don't take your anger out on all of them! Only two of them did this to me! Just two not all of them,not ten of them,just two!"

I shook my head "Stop defending them! They're all the same! They all would have done this to you if I didn't save you!"

Oba put her hand on my shoulder and I looked her in the eye "Please don't take out your anger on them..."

I shook her hand off and ran towards the pile of cars nearby and jumped on top of them "I'm ready! I'll show you I am!" I ran off into the night swearing that I wouldn't return until I had my revenge.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Two days later,I finally cooled myself down and I returned back to our junkyard hideout.

"Oba I'm back! I'm not ready! I know I am!" I looked in her den to see if she was there "Oba?" All I saw was an empty den with a picture and a note on the ground.

I looked at the picture closely before reading the note. It was a man and a women. On the back it said:

_Homato Yoshi and me_

I was very confused until I read the note:

_Dear Kitsune,_

_If you're reading this,that means you have returned and you have in fat,figured out you are __indeed not ready _{I rolled my eyes}

_I don't know how to explain this to you but I wasn't a fox mutated into a mutant. fox I was a human mutated into a mutant fox. I am human. Don't be __angry please! I tried to tell you but couldn't. I tried training you but I know my work is done. Go to my good friend Hamato Yoshi. He will help you. _

_I do love you more than anything,_

_Love Oba_

My tears hit the paper and I dropped it. I fell to my knees and put my hands in my face. _She lied to me! She's human! _I sniffed up my tears and stood up. I know what I must do now... Find this "Hamato Yoshi"


	2. Chapter 2: Man Hunt

**Chapter Two: Man Hunt**

I looked in every ally and every empty building. _Where is this man? _I knew this man was somewhere in this crazy city but I didn't know where.

Two weeks had passed since Oba had left to who knows where and I was still on the hunt for this man. I stood on top of a motel building and sighed as I looked at the picture of the strange man. I growled and threw the picture down. _Oba should be here helping me! _Tears ran down my cheeks._ Stop crying! _ I picked up the picture off the ground and looked at the women. I still couldn't seem to process that this beautiful women was Oba. I looked at her beautiful black hair and touched the picture. I looked at a puddle and looked at my own hair. It's originally color was white but I never bathed so it had brown patches all in it. I took my ponytail out and looked at the way it flowed onto my shoulder. _I wonder how I would look like if I were human... _

I lifted my head quickly at the sound of voices. I looked across at the building top next to me. I saw four dark figures laughing and seem to be having a great time. I quickly hid behind a wall as I heard them land on the building I was on.

"Nice one Donnie!"

"Anybody up for some pizza? Maybe this time we can mix it up by adding gummy bears to it!"

_What the heck? Pizza? Gummy bears? What were these things they were talking about? Humans are so stupid... _ I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice myself nock over a plant and come crashing to the ground.

"Guys did you heard that?"

"Maybe it's those shit-heads,the Foot! Ok Foot...Will take you easy if you just come out nice and easy..."

"Really Leo? I never go easy! Hey get your stupid asses out here and fight!"

_What do I do? I don't know? Ok calm down...remember your training..._

__I put my hair back up and walk out of the shadows and look at them. My eyes widen as I see these aren't humans... They are mutant turtles... Just like I am


	3. Chapter 3: We're Alike

**Chapter Three: We're Alike **

I looked at them with shock. _They're like me... _Each of them had mask with colors. One orange,one red,one blue,and one purple. I walked up to them slowly as they saw me complety. Their jaws all drop.

"Dudes...She's a...a ... girl turtle" The orange one says in awe.

"That's physically impossible... I've seen other mutant creatures but none like this..." The purple one said.

"Umm...Hi! Please don't hurt me,turtles who are just like me..." I looked at them and kept walking towards them. I stopped a few feet in front of them. The purple one came up to me and poked my shell and face with a pencil.

"Wow she is literally just like us but it is impossible for her to have come from the same bale as us. Her coloring of black and cream shows that she is different breed of turtles..."

Out of the corner of my eye,I see the red one smirk a bit. The orange one smiles "Too bad she isn't our sis! That would be tots cool!"

I just see the blue one stand there not smiling,not looking angry. Just looking at me.

The red one pushes the the purple one away from me "So hi there...My name is Raphael but please call me Raph!"

"Hi Raph? My name is Kitsune but call me Isabel! I hate Kitsune..."

The orange one didn't seem to stop smiling "Well Isabel! I'm Michelangelo and the purple smarty freak is Donatello and Mr. Blue-Leader over there is Leonardo!"

I look at all four of them still in shock. I point to each of them "Michelangelo is this orange little fellow,Raph is this red one,purple smart dude is Donatello,and unsure here is Leonardo..."

Michelangelo jumped up "Yup you got it!"

Leonardo shook his head "We shouldn't trust this girl...she could be working for the Foot..."

I shook my head "Umm...What foot?"

Leonardo just looks at her "The Foot Clan is a group of soldier lead by Shredder who has sworn revenge on our master Splinter or as Shredder calls him "Hamato Yoshi""

My eyes lit up "Wait wait wait! Your master is Hamato Yoshi! I've been looking for him!"

They looked at me and all smiled "Really?"


	4. Chapter 4: Hamato Yoshi

**Chapter Four: Hamato Yoshi**

As I enter their lair, I look around at their living space. It was much bigger and much better than the junkyards I had stayed at. The turtles lead me outside Splinter's room and told me to stay put while they fetched him. I sat crossed legged as I waited. Soon they all filed outside the room and left quietly. I looked soon at a tall rat-man.

"Umm...I'm looking for Hamato Yoshi..."

"That would be me..."

"But" I looked at the picture still in my hand "You're not human..."

He sat next to me "I know... Mutation accident..." His eyes closed as he talked "What brings you here to our lair? Why are you looking for me?"

"My master sent me... Her name is Ran Sune..."

His eyes flashed open "Your master is Ran?"

I nodded

"Where is she? I must see her..."

I looked down "I don't know where she is...She's...gone..." I handed him the note. I watched as he read it then nodded "I see what your master wants but I can not train you... I have my sons to train and April... I'm sorry Kitsune but no I cannot train you..."

I stood up and looked at him "Listen Master Hamato Yoshi ... My sensei says I need training and if I can't get from you I will get it from Oroku Saki!"

I start to walk off but then feel a hand grab my arm "No don't do that..." He thought for a moment

"Why don't you stay here until I can think of what I can do for you..."

I nod and bow to him then go back out to where the guys were.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}

A few days had passed and Splinter had still not made his decision. I didn't want to waste my time so I continue my exercises and everything. I also hung out with the guys. I learned how they went through each day. I even met their friend April. I could automatically tell there was something between Donnie and April,which I found hilarious. I Every time they practice their training, I stood watching them. They all had weapons and that just fascinated me. Oba said she would give me a weapon but not until I was ready to use one.

One day Splinter called me into his room and agreed to finally to begin my training.


	5. Chapter 5: Training Begins

**Chapter Five: Training Begins**

I looked at Master Splinter then bowed to him "Let's see what you know." He suddenly disappeared and then I felt as he tried to trip me from under using his tail. I quickly jumped and went to kick him but he was gone again. He then struck me on the arm and I winced a bit holding it in pain but then went to strike him again.

Gone again... Amazing!

I saw him out of the corner of my eye try to hit me from the side but I did a back flip over him and landed on my feet. We went back and forth slicing through the air. Throwing attacks on one another. Sometimes he would get me and I got him none of the times. By the end, I laid on the floor exhausted. He appeared over me completely calm. He started to laugh "Kitsune... Ran has taught you well but it obvious that she hasn't fully trained you... Has she not given you a weapon yet?" I got up,still out of breath.

"No Sensei... She said I wasn't ready..."

"Do you think you are ready?"

"Well no since Sensei Oba told me I wasn't"

Splinter shook his head "She said you weren't ready for the world because of what you wanted..."

I looked at my feet "Well I am not so mad at the humans anymore because well...Oba was one and I love her and I don't want to hate her..."

Splinter nodded "I think you are indeed ready..."

He hands me a long sword with a white handle and a black covering "This is one of my favorite Dōtanukis. You will be learning how to use it... I'll let you play with it a bit while I stand here..."

I gently pulled the blade out of the case and saw the silver blade with a black dragon design on it. "It's beautiful..." I slice the air a bit. It slides across the air easily

"Wow this is amazing! Thank you Hamato!" I hug him gently and place it on my belt. I got to leave the room when he grabs my hand.

"Kitsune... I wanted to also give you this..." He handed me a bright turquoise cloth with two holes in it. "It's a mask... I figured you were jealous of the guys masks and weapons so I got you it... I didn't know your favorite color so I asked Mikey to help me pick out the color..." I looked at him. I didn't think Mikey cared about that stuff.

I put on the mask and tied it in the back. I took my nasty hair out of the ponytail. I looked in the mirror and turned my head to one side. The cloth ran down my back boringly. I smiled as I got an idea.

I ran back into where the guys were and stood there.

"What do you guys think?" The guys just look at me. Mikey's eyes widen and Raph's jaw dropped. Leo smiled and Donnie just stood there.

"You...Your mask...Your hair...So pretty..." Mikey said.

"Sexy bitch!" Raph laughed as he looked at me. "Love the look!"

I smiled as I hugged each of them. "Thanks guys!"


	6. Chapter 6: Under The Moonlight

**Chapter Six: Under The Moonlight**

Months had passed since I had been given my weapon and I was still improving with it each day. Learning new attacks,and learning when to pull it out. I also began hanging out with the guys quite often. One more than others...Mikey. I just loved the way he laughed and always knew when to throw the right prank. He lighten each and every one of my days. But did I want me and him to be more than friends? Maybe...But I tried not to really show it because I wasn't sure how he would cope with the fact that I was in love with him. Every time I tried to show some flirty way towards him,he couldn't seem to get through his brain that I liked him. So I pretty much just gave up on that thought and moved on.

All through these months,I didn't once go to the surface. I promised myself I wouldn't do it until I was ready. Then on one night I told the guys to take me to the surface. Splinter hugged me before I left "Good luck Kitsune! I know you are ready..." Me and him had started to become the best of friends. it was kind of cool but hard in training because he knew not to go easy on me.

When we arrived on the surface,it was pitch black and the only thing you could see was the bright,shining moon in the middle of the sky. They took me to the top of a motel,maybe even that same one I met them at. I really didn't know. I looked at the moon in awe. I just loved the way it lit up the sky. I could stand there for hours. But the guys pulled me on as we jumped from roof-top to roof-top. I can't really remember what happened t But all I remember that night by the thing that would change me and the turtles forever...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}}

"Hey Iz...Can we go back to the lair? It's kind of getting cold out here?" We stood now at the edge of the city looking across the ocean.

"No! I want to stay here a little longer..."

Leo sighed "Well me and the guys are heading back so come on or staying out here!"

"No...!"

Raph smiled "Don't worry I'll stay with her..."

"Alright...See you at the lair...I guess..."

Me and Raph stood on the building for awhile. I could already tell he was starting to get bored but I still want to soak up the night like a sponge. The wind started to blow and I now knew what Leo was talking about... It was getting chilly. I started to curl up next to Raph "I hope this is ok..." Raph shook his head "Nah it's fine..."

I could suddenly feel myself warm up with more than just plain out warmth. I looked at Raph's face and realized he was looking at me the whole time.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you are beautiful..."

I blushed "Thank you Raph"

I feel ourselves getting closer and closer. "You know I've always like you Iz..."

This surprised me "You're joking right? To make me look all girly and shit right?"

"Nope... I love you Isabel."

I smiled as I realized I had feelings for him too. I put my hand on his cheek "I love you too..."

He smiled as he grabbed me the waist and pushed me against him. He touched my cheek then my lips. He then pushed his against mine. I took it all in. His scent,his love,everything... He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him,kissing him more and more passionately. He undid my ponytail and let my hair fall into his fingers. He stopped kissing me and breathed heavily "So pretty with your hair down..." He put his face in my hair then began kissing my neck softly as I played with the back of his mask. I began to feel a soft burning as his lips trailed down to the top of my breast. He stopped suddenly then looked at me. "Want do you want?"

I bit my lip then whispered in his ear "You..."


	7. Chapter 7: Best Night EVER

**Chapter Seven: Best Night EVER!**

Soon our love was taken back to lair. We came back hand hand. We looked around the lair. It was extremely quiet.

"The guys must be asleep..." Raph smiled as he looked at me. He picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. He laid me on his bed and closed his door. I sat crossed-legged and looked at him innocently. He came and picked me up again and put me around his hips again. He began kissing me again then took off my mask then I took off his. We then took off our belts and put our weapon away. Our kisses began getting really passionate. He laid me on the bed again and started kissing my breasts then they started to lower and lower until he reached my legs. I gripped the sheets and let out a moan. The rest of the night was heated with our love blossomed everywhere. He made love to me and I felt like the queen of the world.

By morning, I woke up on top of him. I looked at him and his eyes were open looking straight at me.

"You were awake and you didn't wake me?"

"You're so sexy when you sleep..."

I rolled my eyes and got off of him. "Do you think we woke the guys up last night?"

Raph just smirked at me and began kissing my neck "I don't know but last night was the best night ever..." As much as I liked it I pushed him off.

"What's Sensei going to say? God he's going to kill us!" I got up and put my gear back on. I looked down at the marks all over my legs and looked at Raph "How am I suppose to cover this?" Raph shrugged "I don't know..." He start to actually laugh then starting putting his gear on. "Well I'm going to go train with the guys..." He looked at me and couldn't stop laughing. He came back over to me and kissed me "I love you..." I smiled "Love you too Raphie..."

He walked out of the door and left me standing there. I started to look around his room at all the stuff he had. All kinds of magazines,exercising equipment,and all kinds of shit. I sighed as I left his room and ran back to mine. There was a loose pipe that had always been filled with clean water that I used as a shower. I took a shower washing all the shit that was all over me. I walked outside my room and walked into the training area and found Splinter staring right at me. "Sensei...Is there something wrong?"

His eyes seem to look away from me "Do you realize what you have just done?"

I knew that he must be talking about me and Raph "Look I'm sorry! Me and Raph began kissing and we couldn't stop... I know he's your son and all... Forgive me for having sex with Raph..." Splinter eyes flashed at me "Don't tell me your sorry! Tell poor Mikey! You broke that boy's heart! You don't realize how much pain he's in right now... I didn't think I would find the day that I found a guy that would love a girl more than Donnie likes April but Mikey loves you that much maybe even more and you just spat in his face!" Splinter stood up and went into his room.

_Mikey likes me? WHAT THE FUCK? I thought he didn't like me like that! _I held my mouth. I just hurt Mikey...bad,bad,BAD! I went down to my knees and put my hands in my face. _What did I just do?_


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**Chapter Eight: Betrayal**

I got up finally trying not to cry. I could feel my heart just ache with pain. My stomach pretty much just flipped. I walked out and saw the guys all huddled around each other eating pizza,even April. Everyone...except Mikey... As they saw me enter the room,they all turn and look at me. April comes up and hugs me. My eyes never looked away from Mikey. I saw how hurt he was and that sent a spear through my heart. _I have just betrayed one of my best friends... _Raph came up to me and kissed me then held my hand. I just let him do it,as much as it hurt me. I suddenly saw Mikey leave the room as we held hands. "Hey Raph... What do you think is wrong with Mikey?"_  
_

Raph looked at me "Don't know. He's been like this ever since this morning. I think he's jealous 'cause he doesn't have a girl like me..." He held me close. "Don't worry too much about him...You know Mikey! He'll be back to his normal self tomorrow."

That night I couldn't sleep. After Raph was asleep,I snuck from under his arm and knocked on Mikey's door. "Mikey..." I opened the door and looked across his bed _Empty... _He's gone somewhere,but where? Then I sighed as I knew.

I jumped across the buildings to the motel. There he was...Standing there in pain... I saw the tears stream down his face in pain "Mikey please stop crying..." He turned his head to me "W-what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" I saw the blood drip down his arm

I held my mouth "Mikey...I'm not worth it..." I went over to him and put him on his knees. I held him close and made him drop the blade. His hands were sticky with blood. "You are worth it... You're the only girl I've ever had loved with all my heart! I swore you were into me then you...you...slept with Raph... I saw you guys... kissing... at first I thought he was forcing you but I saw you liked it..." He cried into my arms. His tears mixing into his blood. My white hair now red and wet, I looked at him.

"I thought I had feelings for Raph but you were the first I had feelings for..." I kissed him on the head.

He looked at me and smiled "So what now?"

I smile at him gently "Whatever you want..."

He smirked as he kissed me. It wasn't as passionately as Raph's but it felt like there was more love put into this one. I could feel his chest pumping and mine was too... Then I felt the passion again...The burning flame...

I suddenly stop and look at him "Wait.. If we do this..." Mikey looked at me and shook his head "I don't care..." He kisses my shoulder "All that matters is that we love each other." Spoken like a god, he began kissing my breasts while I slid my fingers underneath. As he got more and more passionate,I moaned louder and louder...our bodies feeling amazed beneath each other.

We laid there on top of the motel...My chest moving up and down quickly... I look over at him "I'm not going to lie to you but I feel like a slut right now..." He smiled as he grabbed me and held me close. "Don't... You loved the wrong guy... I'm fine with that... It doesn't make you a slut."

I smiled. He made me so happy... But what was going to happen when Raph found out?


End file.
